Just not that simple
by Mahna
Summary: It wasn't over..it just wasn't..and maybe, it had only just begun. Two friends sit amongst the dark realm wondering just that. Nothings ever that simple. Oneshot.


Disclaimer:..I own nothing Kingdom Hearts related..well..except for the three games, guidebooks, and other random fan things I have..but that doesn't count, does it?

Warnings: Possible spoilers for Kingdom Hearts 2, I suppose..

Summary: _It wasn't over..it just wasn't.._and maybe, it had only just begun. Two friends sit amongst the dark realm wondering just that. Nothings ever that simple.

_It wasn't over.._

"Hey, Riku..", the spiky haired brunette glanced up at his friend, "Do you think this will ever be over? Will we ever be able to go back to the islands.."

_It just wasn't..._

Riku kept his gaze straight out into the barren waters, as it had been for the past however long they had been there, and let silence be his answer before spoke in a neutral voice, "Who knows...maybe its never over."

_Not while he still had the keyblade..._

His companion gave a small grunt and brought his knees to his chest, and stared up at the sky. "Maybe..it never is..but we can handle that when we get to it, I guess..Its like that one guy said, "his lack of a name earned a small smile from Riku, "..as long as there is darkness, theres heartless..So..maybe its not over untill we get rid of the darkness..right?"

_Not while the heartless were still free.._

The silver haired teen looked down at Sora with a neutral expression, "So you intend to get rid of half of everything in the universe? Setting your hopes a little high, aren't you Sora."

_Not while the darkness still existed..._

The brunette frowned, which turned into more of a pout, and did his best playful glare at his friend, "I'm trying to be serious here Riku!"

_Not while conflict was there..._

Riku smiled softly, "Try not to be to serious..You might hurt yourself."

_Not while the doors to light and darkness were still unlocked..._

Silence passed, for what seemed like hours. The water of the dark, twisted beach had reached the two's feet, but neither moved or spoke. Untill Sora muttered quietly, "So it'll never end..great..I never asked for this..We just wanted to see other worlds..not end up like this..with a key holding all the cards."

_Not while the worlds, and everything in them, were still in order.._

The other just let out a small hmph before muttering back in a slightly louder voice, "Maybe..but you just stop wining and do it..no one choses their destiny, and in the end..maybe thats whats so great and horrible about it." Just as he finished his words, a small bottle bumped his foot, and he took it out of the dark ocean. A small piece of paper was inside, and he shook it out of the bottle. At the bottom was the name 'Kairi' in the girl's delicate handwriting. "Sora, I think its for you."

_Because..._

Sora took the note from his friend, and read it over to himself in a quiet mumble. After a minute, or what seemed like forever, he set the paper aside and looked up to see a small opening of light, which was slowly growing into a door shaped passage. The brunette jumped up and offered his hand to Riku, "We'll go together." It wasn't a question, but more a statement to ease his own mind.

_...it was a keyblade weilder's job..._

Riku took his hand and stood up beside him and muttered a small, "Yeah." They walked into the dark waters, and into the door of light. A single thought crossed both their minds..

_...to protect.._

...that maybe it was over..Maybe they could go home, and have things be as they once were..

_...even when its hopeless..._

...but the thought was a lie. They both knew it when Kairi had run towards them both, a small bottle in her hands. It was only confirmed when she got close enough for them to both see the king's seal on the parchment inside.

_...because..._

It wasn't over, it just wasn't.

_...in the end, its allways hopeless..and the thing they protect from will never be vanquished.._

In fact, maybe it had only just begun.

_...because darkness is in everything...because darkness is everything..._

_..but things really never are that simple...  
_


End file.
